Broken Voice
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired by Vocaloid song In Chains. Ingo and Emmet has a single argument, and now it makes them separated, vocal-wise. What will Emmet do to make things right with his sibling? Picture and song now up on my profile; look under "My Story References".


**This is short notice, but I wanted to do another Pokémon and Vocaloid song crossover. And again, this is short notice, so I don't know if it will work out. Please note that this is a one-shot. I found this picture on Deviantart, and I was inspired to do a story. I put a link to the picture, and it has a link to the Vocaloid song that it is based on. Hmm…it makes me think of me and my sister. Don't forget to check out the link, and leave a review once you are done reading. Happy reading!**

**Note: I do not own Pokémon, or its characters. Plus, I did not do this picture, and the song it's based on does not belong to me; so that means that I don't own Vocaloid either. **

It was a casual day at the Battle Subway; bustling people getting to their destination…battles going on some of the trains, and the normal life for the Subway Bosses. This time, Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet decide to shut down the single and double trains to catch up on trainers aboard the multi-trains. As they got on board, they wait patiently for the trainers to arrive. One by one, they earn victory and receive defeat. They had ten wins, two losses, and one draw. At last, it was the last battle of the day, and it was against two common trainers: Hilda White and Hilbert Black.

"Ingo, Emmet, are you two ready to battle?" Hilbert asks eagerly. Emmet flashes a quick smile on his face, and tips his hat to Hilda. She still has inexperience with Pokémon battles, so she will try her best.

"We'll go gentle again, for Hilda's sake. She's not comfortable to battling just yet." Ingo stands up from his seat and adjusts his hat, which was shielding his eyes' vision. "So are you sure that you don't want to turn around and flee?"

"No way aren't we backing out of this one, like always!" Hilda was positive that she will win. It was always her who loses all her Pokémon first, and that always ends the two trainers with a loss. After several hours of training per day, she was sure that they will come back out with a victory and a smile on their face.

Thirty minutes, it ended just like that: Hilda and Hilbert with a win. They then go to the amusement park to celebrate, like how some of the other challengers do once they have a perfect streak. Ingo, however, knew that something is wrong: Emmet was dazed out in some parts of the battle, and occasionally he would screw up. That has been going on for several days, and there's no explanation towards his younger sibling's attitude.

Those two then stop the subway for the night, and chose to walk home. Ingo remains quiet as Emmet carries on a conversation on his white cell phone. Some of the things Ingo picked up out of the chat was, _"…so glad to meet you"_, _"…wish you are here…" _and _"…love you always…"_ That last one was the boiling point, where Ingo snatched the phone and hung it up.

"Big brother, why did you do that? You can't do that when someone was-"

"I don't care. Tell me who was on the line." Emmet looked confused and ignored the question right off the bat. He continues walking, forgetting his phone is in Ingo's possession. "Fine. I'll look for myself." Ingo began to search through the call history and found the recent one. The caller was mentioned as "Elise". Who is this "Elise" person, he thought as he dials the number again.

_"Emmet, what happened earlier? You just hung up on me without even telling me why, darling." _Did she just mention Emmet as her "darling"? _"Emmet…are you there?"_

"Wrong person. This is his brother, Ingo. Let me tell you this: if you even try to make out with my brother, I will get you." He then stops the conversation, and sees Emmet's white shoes on the ground. He was standing right in front of Ingo, noticing what he said to Elise.

"…Why say that, brother? You don't have to be so mean…"

"I don't care! You never told me that you have an affair with someone!" Ingo then pushes his younger brother down with great force, making him wet by a large puddle. Emmet was shocked to the unexpected action as tears start to form. "I DON'T NEED YOU!" Ingo then storms away, going inside the apartment and locking it from the other side. Emmet bangs the door with his fists, shouting out _"Let me in!" _with sadness. "Go away, Emmet! I don't want to see you ever again!"

This made the two very separated. Emmet returns to the subway and enters his office. He begins to cry miserably and over think of his mistake for a few minutes. But those minutes felt like hours…and the answer is no longer clear…he cannot think straight, and he can tell that his lover won't be able to help out.

"…I'm the only one that can fix this…" Emmet mumbled to himself, his head covered by his hat and arms. "But how can I even make Ingo listen to me…? Probably he will lose his temper tomorrow. I'll talk to him then." And with that, he begins to sleep. Night went away quickly, and soon, the subway was open again. Ingo finally arrives at the station, and goes directly to his office. Hearing the door open and shut, Emmet gingerly opens it again to face his brother.

"…" Ingo ignores the sound of his door being opened and doesn't even look up at his sibling. Practically, he's avoiding Emmet all day. That has been going on for two days, and this has struck Emmet in his mind. He isn't complete without his brother, and that feeling was like taking a bullet to the heart, or just burning up in flames in an empty room with no one by his side.

Most of the other passengers were very concern, but chose to stay out of the situation. If they even interfere with the problem, they will probably make it worse. A week has passed, and it was very tiresome for Emmet to be away from Ingo. It was absolute torture to him, getting the silent treatment. But with much faith, he has to talk his way out of the problem, and just lecture his older sibling to accepting forgiveness.

The only time to do so was ten minutes to closing time. That next day, Emmet approaches Ingo with a calm, but worried face. "What do you want?" Ingo questioned, not looking up from the paperwork he was trying to finish throughout the entire week.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." Ingo raises a brow to the statement above him. "I know that I've should've told you about Elise, but I was too afraid to say anything. Plus, I know that you are also hurt as well. We're both suffering because we are separated for some time, and you know that you are also hurting. You don't want to say it. Please, just let it go. …All I'm asking for is a second chance to make it all up to you, Ingo. You're everything to me, and I just want to make things right between us. Please…please do forgive me…"

Emmet extends his gloved hand towards his brother's face. It was soaked with tears that has been saturated for quite a while. Ingo starts to make mixed emotions over the conversation, and weighs the pros and cons. If he accepts, then everything will be okay. But if he doesn't then who knows what Emmet would do. One of the things that may be possible could be suicide…

"All right…all is forgiven." He then takes Emmet's hand and shakes it gently, feeling the tears seeping through his gloves. "Just don't keep secrets hidden from me, okay?" Emmet smiles with an eager smile and bring Ingo closer to in embrace.

"Thank you, Ingo. I promise that I won't keep secrets silent."

In Chains chorus lyrics

_When you receive this voice,_

_There will be new light._

_That chain, tear it apart;_

_Take hold of this chance!_

**I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done. Do you want to see more of my stories? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author! And I would normally find inspirational pictures all the time, so if I find a picture/video, then I would put a link to it on a section of my profile called "My Story References". **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
